villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sengoku
Sengoku is a former Fleet admiral of the marines in One Piece. He is one of the legendary figures in the era of Gold Roger and long time friends with retired Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp father of Monkey D. Dragon and Grandfather to Luffy the main character. History A week before Pirate King Gol D. Roger's execution, when Shiki attacked Marineford demanding that he be allowed to kill Roger, Sengoku and Garp intercepted him and fought him together. After a fierce battle that destroyed half of Marineford, they managed to defeat the Flying Pirate, and imprisoned him in Impel Down.Ohara Incident Twenty years ago before the current storyline, Sengoku used to be an admiral. During his time as an admiral, he received orders from the World Government to carry out a secret mission. This mission was to send a Buster Call to obliterate Ohara. With these orders, Sengoku gave the Golden Den Den Mushi for the operation to CP9 director who was to investigate the situation, Spandine. Among the five Vice Admirals Sengoku chose to lead the Buster Call were Sakazuki, Kuzan, and Jaguar D. Saul. After the arrest of Nico Olvia, Sengoku notified Saul of his role in the upcoming mission. The giant protested against this and tried to reason with Sengoku that the Oharans were merely scholars interested only in history. Sengoku however turned a deaf ear and told Saul to just follow orders. Later, Sengoku received news that Saul had liberated Nico Olvia from her imprisonment. Seeing that the Buster Call mission to Ohara was in jeopardy, Sengoku ordered his subordinates to quickly find the two before the operation could be stopped. After the operation was finished, Sengoku was informed by Spandine that one of the scholars of Ohara had escaped from the Buster Call attack. This little girl, Nico Robin, was deemed a threat. With that in mind, Sengoku and other high ranking officials put up a bounty of Beli 79,000,000 on her in order to help catch her. Powers and Abilities Even without his Devil Fruit powers, it is implied that he has enormous strength, enough to effortlessly hold down an enraged Garp with one hand. Being a prominent figure in Roger's era, Sengoku continues to be one of the most feared and prominent figures of the One Piece world. Sengoku is renowned for his tactical and strategic genius by Marines and pirates alike: he is mainly responsible for all the Marine maneuvers deployed throughout the Whitebeard War at Marineford, such as forwarding a plan to all Marines that Portgas D. Ace was to be executed ahead of the official schedule with the intention that the opposing pirate forces would intercept the message and lose their composure; he then conspired with Admiral Akainu in a plot to derail the alliance between Whitebeard's core divisions and the 41 independent New World pirate crews assisting by directing a 20-strong Pacifista division to target only the non-Whitebeard division pirates, and it was possible that the earlier transmissions regarding Ace's true parentage was not only an act of public justification but also to demoralize those pirates who were undermined by the Roger Pirates: with Akainu's persuasion, Sengoku's plan managed to drive one of those captains to attempt assassinating Whitebeard himself, and while the blow was not fatal, it did further debilitate Whitebeard's already hazardous condition. He operated his strategies while keeping close in mind the various powers of his greatest subordinates, especially the Marine Admirals: raising Marineford's siege walls in conjunction with Akainu's "Ryusei Kazan" to rout the allied pirate forces and destroy Whitebeard's flagship, the Moby Dick while protecting the brunt of the Marine garrison from the damage. Devil Fruit Sengoku ate the "Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Daibutsu", a rarer-than-Logia Mythical Zoan-class Devil Fruit which allows him to turn into a gigantic Daibutsu, which is probably the reason for his nickname. Nearby Marines claim that they have never seen him use this power before the war.While enlarging, his Marine jacket, glasses, and pants enlarge with him; his uniform, which also enlarges, seems to be tied around his waist, though he was not seen doing it during the transformation. The color of his body (and uniform) seems to change to a golden skin color, similar to a polished gold statue. In this form his body has different proportions, his torso and arms are much larger compared to the rest of his body. This ability gives him a massive power boost to his already impressive strength, enough to cause the execution stand to collapse in one indirectly connecting punch, despite the combined effort of Luffy's Gear Third and Mr. 3's Candle Wall to absorb the attack. He can also launch an explosive shock wave with a palm thrust, enough to send a majority of the Blackbeard Pirates flying a fair distance. Trivia Category:One Piece Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Anti-Villain Category:On & Off Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Leader Category:Fighter Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Humans Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Insecure Villains Category:Size-Shifter Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Strategic Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Anti Heroes Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Friend of the hero